


Bus Boys

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU! Basically, Leo and Don are rich office dudes. Raph is the driver and Mikey is the ticket conductor. [Tcest, RxD, LxM, AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Bus Boys AU!  
> Basically, Leo and Don are rich office dudes. Raph is the driver and Mikey is the ticket conductor. If you're in my country, this is how you get tickets in the bus.
> 
> Warnings: Tcest, gayness, mature stuff, also unbeta'd  
> Pairing: LeoxMikey, RaphxDon

In the big progress of the rising city, one of the proudly buildings lies a very successful company, the Hamato Corporation. It is handled by the founder, Hamato Yoshi, known as Splinter in the business world. After years of guiding his two sons, he thinks it’s time for them to have big roles in the corporation.

“Leonardo, Donatello.” Their father spoke as he walked around his office then stared at the window where buildings to simple pedestrians are in view.  
“I will give you a task today.” Splinter said when he sat down on his big chair. “You seemed to be too much comfortable in your lifestyle. As you already knew, I didn’t live in the state you two are living now. Always remember that dedication and hard work will lead you to success.” He continued. “I will give you a challenge. For you to understand the struggle of our people as I see you didn’t give consideration to our employees. Tomorrow, you will have no private vehicles.”  
Their eyes widened and they started to blurt out reasons.  
“Enough!” He yelled, causing them to be silent. “You will take commute instead.”  
They showed frightened and worried faces. They never rode a bus in their whole life!  
“I’ll give you a month. If I didn’t see nice results, you two will be gone in training again and I’ll handle your teams.” Splinter said with authoritative tone. The two only grimaced and dreaded of what will happen the next day.

“What should we do, Leo?” Donnie asked, a little panicked.  
“We need a plan,” Leo answered. “Research about our route. We will survive this, little brother.” Leo reassured, even though deep inside, he is scared. He had little knowledge about this. He is educated about business and Japanese culture but never anything about this. He ate fine dining and not those street foods. He rode limousines and cars but not buses. He only sees them through the window. 

Leo started to doubt things now. They are running towards the subway full of passengers. Mostly are corporate employees. Don holds his big brother’s hand tightly as their privacies completely obliterate due to the tight space inside the subway. Leo is a little afraid that they don’t have enough time to go to the office in time.  
They finally arrived in the office, full of sweat and totally disheveled. Worst of all, they are an hour late.  
This commute really drained their energy. Of course, it’s the same in going home. The poor brothers wanted to go home already and sleep badly as they can’t sleep on a public transportation because of security reasons.  
“Don, what bus should we take?” Leo slurred. Even him, being the strong leader is tired as well.  
“This bus is alright.” Don replied as a blue bus stopped near them. The two went inside and took a seat.

“Here’s your ticket, Sir!” A voice reverberated inside the bus which caused Leo to look.  
A small, cheerful turtle is giving tickets while maintaining balance to the bus movements. He seemed to be humming and swaying his hips. He wore ordinary orange and navy blue pants, with a small ticket printer on his arm. He felt all his stress washed away especially when he got nearer.  
“Good evening, which way?” He greeted, giving a charming smile.  
“Uhh…” Leo said, unable to answer as the boy is really lovely and definitely made his heart beats faster.  
“To the Sakura Building, please.” Donnie answered.  
“Wow, that’s a luxurious place!” The boy smiled again which made Leo mesmerized to him. He noticed a name tag on his shirt. Mikey. What a lovely name.  
“Here are your two tickets!” He gave it to Donnie as his brother exchanged it with the money. The boy then continued to the next passenger.  
All of a sudden, the bus stopped abruptly making Mikey lose his balance. Luckily, he is being caught before he completely fell. He was met by the dark blue eyes and a suited turtle.  
“You alright?” Leo asked. Mikey only nodded and had a faint blush as he helped Mikey stand up.  
“Thanks, uhh...”  
“Leo.”  
Thanks, Leo.” He spoke, smiling again. Leo never gets tired of that smile.  
They expected the bus to sway and go along the road again but…  
“Bad news, engine stopped workin’.” A gruff voice was heard. A bulky, emerald skinned man showed up from the driver’s seat. Several complaints are heard, making Mikey go on panic.  
“Shh… People, just give me ten minutes. I’ll fix this shit.” The man grumbled as he marched down the bus with his tool box and popped the hood.  
Don just gazed at the larger turtle by the side window. After a few minutes, he followed him.  
“Where is he going?” Mikey asked.  
“He will probably help the driver.” Leo purred. It’s a rare moment when Leo didn’t become alert or even contradict to Don like usual.  
“You mean, my brother?” Mikey said which caused Leo’s eyes to look at him.  
“Well, yes.” Leo replied.  
“Is he your boyfriend?” Mikey sneered. Leo got confused at first then it clicked.  
“No, he’s my brother.” Leo answered.  
Mikey just made an “Oh” sound.

The purple brother went down the bus. He saw the big turtle like him cursing and working on the engine. The driver then noticed his presence. He didn’t know why a passenger was there.  
“If you’re here to complain, ya can walk home.” He grunted as he continued to tinker the darn machinery.  
“Uhm… I can help you.” Don said with a shy tone.  
The driver’s head poked up. “Really? Ya don’t seem to look like a mechanic.” He sneered. Donnie just stared. What a first impression to this driver.  
“If ya had guts, then come here.” The driver challenged. Don is too tired to reason to this guy but he is mocking his profession.  
With a wrench on his hand, he gently pushed the muscular turtle. His irritation level is quite high tonight. But… Even though he is rude, he is quite attractive.  
After a few tinkering and screws, the engine started to function well.  
“Whoa, ya fixed it. Not bad for being stuck in the office.” He smirked.  
Are you kidding me?!  
“Well, I had a reputation in handling automobile and motorcycle accounts all over the country.” Donnie said. The turtle was taken aback at first but seemed to be amused.  
“Really, then.” He said as he cleaned his hands and put the tools back, “Thanks, dude. Big help.”  
“My name is Donatello.” He said. It’s better to tell it than he calls him other nonsense nicknames.  
“Name’s Raph.” He introduced as well. “You can ride this bus as long as ya like.”

The two got inside the bus. Don noticed that Leo is enjoying the conductor’s company. The driver went to his seat and finally got the bus going.  
“He fixed it?” Mikey asked.  
“Well, I fixed it.” Donnie answered.  
“Alright! Thanks, dude! Really!” Mikey spoke with glee.  
“Told you I have a genius brother.” Leo said. It wasn’t long when Mikey tapped the metal bar using a coin, which caused the bus to halt and the doors opened.  
“This is your drop off, dudes.” Mikey said as the two stood up. “Thanks for the fix, Don. You two are welcome to ride here anytime.” Mikey offered as he waved goodbye and the bus drove off.  
“Well that Michelangelo is interesting.” Leo pondered while walking back to their hotel. They are flattered when Mikey said the Sakura Building is a luxurious hotel. It’s their property after all. “I want to meet him again.”  
Don kept walking. He knew Leo is interested to the conductor.  
“What about you, Don? How’s his brother?” Leo asked.  
“Brother? Well… He had an attitude…” Donnie trailed off. Leo knew there is a “but” to it. There is something in Raph Don can’t pin point of. It intrigued him.  
“Well, he’s fine… I guess.” Don replied but Leo is not convinced.  
“So, we’ll ride that bus tomorrow? Oh! We forgot their bus number!” Leo spoke.  
“Don’t worry. I got it memorized. And sure.” Donnie agreed. They are friends with the conductor already so they feel comfortable in riding there. Also… Not that he want to see Raph. His curiosity gets in his way sometimes.

The two can’t wait to meet the bus boys again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Just cut off a big section of the story haha
> 
> Warnings: Tcest, gayness, mature stuff, also unbeta'd  
> Pairing: LeoxMikey, RaphxDon

Mikey groaned when his alarm clock rings loudly again. It’s 4 in the morning. His brother Raph is snoring as usual, he had gotten used to it. He shook Raph until he grunted and got up.  
\---  
An hour later, the maid knocks on Leonardo and Donatello’s rooms. They groaned as it is too early but they need to adjust for the traffic, as they must go on commute. They are so tired for walking and had to endure the heavy traffic. Yet, they enjoyed the company of two people operating the bus.  
\---  
“Remember we’re going to cut the trip early as the bus will go on repairs.” Raph said while wearing his plain shirt and pants. “And also, I have to bring boxes to this grocery store.”  
“I’m going to sell snacks later with Casey then.” Mikey said while still yawning. “You know, those guys are nice.”  
“The two business dudes?” Raph asked. It’s been a week since the two ride their bus all the time. Of course their fare is free but the two insists to pay it. It’s enough for them to have company. The week is only consisting of short conversations to news and whatnot. It’s not much as the guys usually are in the back or busy in their phones.  
“Yeah.” Mikey answered. “The older one is kinda cute. I hope I can meet him again.”  
“I don’t know, Mikey. We don’t get treated well by rich business dudes.” Raph said. “I don’t get it. All they do is sitting their asses all day in front of a god damn computer then earn lots.” He sighed. “Unlike us, had to work nonstop to get food.”  
“We’re still lucky though. At least LH is there to cover our electricity and the shelter we’re in.” Mikey said. Raph just smiled, his little brother is always the optimistic one. He only wished he can do so much things for him, like able to afford college for him or even going abroad to have more money. But he can’t leave Mike. He promised he will not leave him.  
“And without them, we don’t get money because their employees use commuting.” He said. Raph chuckled. “Yeah smartass, get the bus cleaned and ready. We’re going.”  
\---  
Don is nodding his head off, trying to get more sleep while Leonardo is eating his bacon with his eyes closed.  
“Good morning, my sons.” They jerked up and quickly bowed. “G-good morning, Father.” They both said.  
“How is your challenge?” Splinter asked.  
“It is alright, Father.” Leo answered.  
“It seemed the days had gone well.” He commented. “Very well then. I will see you in the office later. I had already taken my breakfast.” Splinter said and took his leave.  
After the meal, they packed their things, ready for the day.  
\---  
Mikey is trying to fit all of the incoming passengers inside their bus. It is rush hour already and it is a common sight to see buses with rushing passengers in suits and dresses trying to get in, whether with seats or not, to avoid tardiness. He is hoping he will get to see Leo again. They are nearing the Sakura building.  
He smiled when he saw two figures waiting in the bus stop.  
“Hey!” Mikey waves, signaling them to go inside. Leo is fascinated to Mikey’s balance. The bus is fast and he is hanging outside the door. It’s kinda impressive and dangerous.  
As the brothers go inside, the bus is so packed they had to hang near the entrance. “Sorry if it’s too pack today.” Mikey said with a smile.  
“Nah, we’re slowly getting used to it.” Leo said and smiled back. They are holding metal bars to not fall.  
“You’ll do fine. Just be careful though.” Mikey whispered. Leo nodded. “But why getting used to it? You never ride a bus before?”  
\---  
“Hey, you’re back.” Raph said to Don while driving. “Heh. Rush hours as usual.” He said while driving and then eating some bread. “Want some?” He offered. “No, thank you. I already ate breakfast.” Don replied.  
“Alright then.” Raph said then drank some coffee when the bus stopped and waited for the passengers to come down. Don just stared at Raph like what he is doing is weird. “What? Never seen someone drive and eat at the same time?” He said.  
“Well, what you are doing is kinda… Dangerous, I think.” Don answered truthfully.  
“Why is that?”  
“You might spill your coffee and you’re not focusing on the road.” He said.  
“It is a skill to master, Donnie boy.” He smirked. “Mikey and I are on the road all the time. So, we had to eat and drink on the road. It’s kinda similar to that thing where you have to bring lots of paper things and bring to other team or something.”  
“You mean multitasking?” Don smiled.  
“Yes, that one.” He chuckled. “But there’s a lot of traffic in every road in every time of the day. So there’s a lot of waiting.” Raph said. “But anyway, where do you work anyway?”  
\---  
“Uhh… Yes.” Leo whispered. “We’re new to this thing.”  
“Hmm, really? You rode cars all the time, right?”  
“Yeah… Our father made us to go commute.” Leo replied.  
“You seemed to be a rich dude.” Mikey said. “How fun is it to live in your own life without thinking how to pay the things you need…” Mikey said then gave a sad smile.  
Leo was pretty taken aback by what he had said. “I’m not a rich dude…” He smiled. “I just ride my car a lot since.” He said. “I’m just an ordinary guy that had no clue to such common things… Like riding the bus.” It made Mikey giggled. “And if you ask me about it, those rich dudes are working way too hard just to make their companies flourish to provide more opportunities to people.” He explained.  
“Is that so…” Mikey said then looked up to the buildings. “I tried to get employed to get a decent amount of money. But I don’t have the qualifications. I’m too young, or I didn’t have a college degree, or I didn’t look presentable enough… So and so.” He said. Leo just stared at him and doesn’t know how to reply to that. He wanted to help but he knew Mikey will think its pity or something.  
\---  
“Just one of the companies there.” Don answered. Leo and Don had a talk not to reveal who they are and their company for safety. If they trust the two enough, they will reveal it. They don’t want the two to be awkward at them.  
“Really? You seemed to be a big shot.” Raph smirked. Don just stared. For some reason, Raph is alluring to that smirk.  
“No… Just a typical worker in office.” He said.  
“What’s it like being in the office?” Raph asked. This has taken Don aback. He thought Raph knew about the environment because of the multitasking analogy.  
“It’s the usual. Had to make important decisions… And lots of papers.” He said.  
“Well, that’s better than driving in sweat and oil all the time.” Raph said. “I only see it when I was working as a window cleaner. Spending in front of the computer all day…” He said.  
“It isn’t all sitting all day. It’s much complicated as it is.” Don reasoned. Raph didn’t know how frustrating an office job is.  
“Well, whatever.” Raph said. Don knew he is annoyed and he admitted. He is pissed as well to the subject.  
\---  
“Here’s your stop, guys.” Mikey said as the bus stopped.  
“Thanks. So see you later?” Leo asked.  
“Oh no, we’re going to have an early stop later. The bus needed repairs.” He answered.  
It made Leo a little sad. He wanted to spend more time with Mikey. “Oh, so what are you going to do?”  
“I’m going to sell snacks. Why is that?” He asked.  
“Uhh…” Leo rubbed his nape. “Maybe hang out?”  
“Well… Sure!” Mikey smiled. “I’ll be here in this stop, selling snacks.”  
“Alright then.” He said.  
“Mike! We have to go!” Raph shouted.  
“Okay!” He said. “See you later, Leo!” Mikey said then they sped off.  
\---  
“You seemed awfully silent today, Don. Is everything alright?” Leo asked as they are walking near to their office.  
Don just sighed. “It’s nothing… It’s just Raph said being in an office job is easy. He doesn’t know it’s frustrating.” He groaned. “It’s not easy having to make decisions to make this company well. He just drives all day and going in circles.” They went inside and stepped in the elevator.  
“You know, Don...” Leo trailed off. “I know what you mean… But their job isn’t easier as well. They have to make sure the passengers reach their destinations safely despite the rush and the traffic. I heard Mike’s story… I… I really want to help him.”  
“Don’t tell me you’re getting soft to him? But you just met him!” Don said. “He might be using you.”  
“But I really feel his sadness… He is not lying whenever he says things.” Leo said.  
“Your lie detection training might be faulty because of big blue eyes.” Don teased.  
“And you’re pissed to Raph’s opinion despite you didn’t give a fuck to others.” He retorted. It made Don glared at him.  
“But… In topic, I want to help Mike get a job here somehow.” He said. Don sighed again as he fumbled on his phone. “I know you have something, Don. Spill it out.”  
“I just checked the plate number. That bus is under our vehicle accounts. Despite how rowdy Raph is, he had no violations so far.” Don said.  
“Can you check their information?” Leo asked. They walked to their hallway that goes to their rooms.  
“Already did. Will send it to you later.” He answered as Don went inside his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread Bossanovaink's comment a few days ago and I remembered it randomly when I was ordering food in a restaurant. I looked at the cashiers and the waiters there and this fic hits my head. (Note to self: Make this one of Mike's jobs). Well, she drove me to write this again in just one day haha
> 
> I advanced it a little. Yes, Leo is falling to Mikey really hard.  
> This is inspired from those viral videos that shows kindness to unfortunate/homeless people. I always notice I got inspired to write office stories whenever I'm jobless ahaha


End file.
